Door to Darkness
by Torii
Summary: The crystals are the only hope for surviving...can Dart along with his childhood friends and the ones he meets save the world by collecting the crystals before the demons of the Shadows? Find out here..R*R please!CH 9 is up NOW!
1. Journey to Zumi

HEY everyone! I'm creating another ficcy. This may sound weird, but...I'm gonna take a break from On Angels Wings and Desperate Magic, just to see and get some new ideas for those ones. Right now, I have a brainstorm for this new one. Let's begin!  
  
Chapter 1: Journey to Zumi  
  
The one that was lost early in the beginning shall be found alive in the Zumi forest.  
  
Dart was inside of the house in Seles, working out as he remembered the dream he had. In the dream a strong yet lovely voice invaded his dreams and told him to find this person. Pulling the weights up with his arms Dart thought aloud.  
  
"Ergh...I should probably be careful when I go to check it out..." Dart mumbled. A girl's voice came up behind him, "I'll come with you Dart!" she said smiling as Dart turned around to look at her face.  
  
Standing there was a 17 year old who had long blond hair tied up in a low ponytail that reached her hips. She wore a black tang top with a green army vest over it, and also wore tan coloured cargo's that reached a little below the knees. Her tan face smiled as her crystal green eyes glittered as she looked at Dart.  
  
"You actually up for this Rio?" he asked the girl standing there.  
  
"Sure! You know me...can't stay still, even for a damn moment! Let's go!" Rio yelled as she ran out the door and out into the road of Seles, Dart behind her.  
  
: Town of Zeinin:  
  
Rio looked at Dart questionably. "Why didn't you bring Shana?" she asked in a slight curious tone. "She can help!"  
  
He didn't look back at her as he continued past the gates of the town. Stopping in amazement, he looked around silently. Rio ran up beside him and gasped, the village was burned to a crisp. No sign of life anywhere.  
  
"Oh...my god! Davoren!!! Elis! Kate! Herisa! They...they...they're all gone..." Rio sobbed as her legs collapsed under her sending her to the ground crying about her friends.  
  
"Rio...I'm sorry..." Dart muttered as he walked around and lifted a board. "It seems whatever did this, was looking for something..."  
  
Rio didn't say anything, just stared at the charred ground beneath her and Dart. Before Dart could say anything, a bright flash of magic burst from the sky and landed a few feet from Rio earning a yelp form her.  
  
"AHH! The hell?" Rio looked up and stared at someone she most likely knew. "DAVOREN!!!" she shouted happily as the man flew down in front of them.  
  
He had Black hair with a tint of Silver in the bangs, it was cut short and matched his sky blue eyes perfectly, and his skin was tan colour as well. He wore a grey/white shirt underneath a blood red and black baggy t-shirt which looked like flames. He had a black belt along with blue jeans and black shoes; he also had long black gloves.  
  
"Oh...Rio! Did I almost hit you?" he asked, worried about the young mage. Rio eyed him. "DAVOREN ALIAS!!! You idiot! You could've killed me!!" she screamed as she ran up and bonked his head with her fist.  
  
"Oww! I'm sorry, okay? Hey Dart..."Davoren said to Dart who was behind Rio, still looking around the destroyed town.  
  
"What happened here Davoren?" Dart asked as he sat down on a sturdy piece of wood.  
  
"It all started last night. We were all getting ready to have that huge festival, the one you like so much Rio, when they came...We couldn't see them well, they were cloaked in the shadows of the firelight. As we started the dancing ceremony, Kate moved to the middle. As she started dancing a black claw like hand moved from the shadow and grabbed her from behind and pulled her in...That included Elis and Herisa...they are all gone. After the things stole our friends a magic stronger then anything appear out of the sky and blew up the place. I'm one of the only survivors...Erika lived, but she is in great pain...Rio...you need to go see her."  
  
Nodding Rio followed by Dart walked behind Davoren into the hidden cave underground. The path was lightened by lamps hanging from the sides, and as soon as they reached the middle, Davoren pointed to the aged lady lying down on the mat.  
  
"Erika!" Rio cried as she knelt down and held the woman's hand in her own. "Will she be okay Davoren?" she asked the younger boy beside her.  
  
Shaking his head, he whispered to Erika. With a slight nod...the woman opened her eyes and stared at Dart and Rio. "So...the new warriors have come..." she mumbled.  
  
Silently Rio's tears fell from her face. "What...Vile creature did this Erika..." she managed though sobs.  
  
"Hush child...open your eyes...and listen to what I have...to say."  
  
Dart and Rio fell silent as both knelt down by the woman and listen as she began her telling, her eyes turned blue and her voice sounded normal.  
  
"Head to The Zumi Forest to find the one that was lost in battle, bring him to the stone crystal sanctuary between Bale and Seles...there, all four of you will find out what your journey is and also, learn more about thee and thy power. The Shadows in the Dark can come at anytime during the night; you better keep watch young warriors...and also, protect each other from these creatures called Shadow Demons........." Erika's voice slipped and her eyes rolled to her head as they closed.  
  
Rio and Davoren looked away as Dart frowned and bowed his head. He too had known Erika as He Rio and Davoren had been friends; he was able to meet the old wisdom of the high.  
  
: Outside:  
  
Rio sat on the rock as she swung her legs back and forth. "I'm guessing...we get ready, if this is like another war like the Moon Campaign...then...will we survive this time? Dart?" she asked as hers and Davoren's eyes landed on the Divine Dragoon.  
  
"I don't know yet...we just have to wait and see...Let's go..." Dart muttered as he got up from packing and began walking in the direction of the most sacred forest in all of Serdio. The Zumi Forest, where the one who was reborn is waiting...  
  
So...what do you think so far? Should I continue? I thinky I might...it's up to my friends and the readers! Maybe you should guess who the person is...? nah...that'd spoil it! Now you don't want that do you...well! I'll continue soon! Probably tonight and tomorrow, and for all of Spring Break! YAY!!! 


	2. Life Eater

KK! Since you all liked that chappie, I shall continue with it! Here's Chappie 2!  
  
Chapter 2: Life Eater  
  
Dart, Rio and the new company Davoren arrived in Bale to ask Albert for the Queen Fury to go to the outer Island to the North where Zumi Forest was located. They had entered the castle with greetings since Dart knew the young King, and that he had played a big role in saving the world from Melbu Frahma.  
  
"I'm never been in the castle before!" Rio exclaimed as she looked around at all the armor and paintings placed on the walls and beside doors. Davoren's eyes were wide as he gawked at everything that was in front and beside him.  
  
Dart smiled as the two younger people walked behind him as they made their way to the throne room, where Albert King of Serdio waited.  
  
: Throne Room:  
  
The door opened and the trio stepped in, welcomed by a smile from the King who was sitting on the throne at the top of the stairs. "Dart, what has brought you here?" he asked.  
  
Walking up to Albert, Dart smiled slightly. "We need to borrow the Queen Fury...we need to reach the Zumi Forest."  
  
"You mean, you've had the same dream? I've been having a dream that says that I should lend the Queen Fury to the ones who need to reach Zumi Island. That must be you?" Albert asked questionably.  
  
"Hmm...Something must be happening soon, Albert...we need to borrow that ship!" Dart said sternly.  
  
Nodding Albert led the trio to the newly made dock, Emille's father had made after her wedding with Albert. There, the Queen Fury waited in the water peacefully as Kayla and Commodore Puler waited as well.  
  
"So, another ride to save the world?" the tall man asked.  
  
Dart smiled. "We don't know yet, we need to go to the Zumi Islands...can you take us there?" he asked hopefully. The man nodded and told Kayla to get the engine ready, Dart thanked him kindly as well as Albert as they took off from the dock.  
  
: Middle of the Ocean near the Zumi Islands:  
  
Rio sat watching the water as the boat moved quickly but calmly over the waves. Her hair blowed in the wind, as she became to daydream back to what she remembered Erika telling her as a child.  
  
: Flashback:  
  
"Child...When you have grown older, I hope that you watch out for these demons...they will come out in the night and attack from the Shadow's engulfing everything...be careful..." she told the young Rio sitting on the pillow.  
  
"Erika...why do I have ta worries now?" the childish voice asked the old lady.  
  
Closing her eyes and touching Rio's forehead Erika smiled. "You'll know in the future my child, just remember to be ready and not lose focus..."  
  
: End flashback:  
  
Opening her eyes Rio sighed deeply. "You meant about the things that attack the town...Erika...you knew this was going to happen years before anyone did..." she whispered to the sky.  
  
"You...knew...and also you warned me, I won't fail you Erika! I won't fail you as a mage and as a granddaughter!" she sternly told herself, looking back to the water, Rio could have sworn she was staring at Erika's smiling old face.  
  
: Zumi Islands:  
  
The group had finally reached the islands, and now were docked at the platform made by someone who probably lived there. But, there wasn't even a house or person.  
  
"So...we find this person, on a barren island, and then go to the stones?" Rio asked Davoren.  
  
He nodded and looked forward. "Come on...you never know, there might actually be someone living here..." he told them as all three walked prepared into the Zumi forest.  
  
They walked around the vines and trees, also avoiding a stream that stunk of poison running beside them. Rio covered her nose with her bandana, and shook her head with disgust. Davoren and Dart seemed to be adapting to it better, since they had stronger bodies.  
  
Dart suddenly froze in spot as Rio and Davoren walked into him. "Why'd you stop Dart?" Rio asked as she placed her hand on his arm. Pointing, Dart stayed silent and serious. Looking to where Dart was pointing, Davoren gasped at what he saw.  
  
There, in front of them was a nice made tree fort. The wood was firmly nailed down, making it have a smooth looking feature to it. Stairs made their way to a long spiral path that led to various doors and openings. Whoever owned the place had kept it pretty clean, for there were flowers growing in a garden as well as a blossom tree near the side of it. As the group got closer, the sounds of punching and kicking were heard from the room at the middle of the Fort in the tree.  
  
"Somebody's in there..." Rio peeped as she hid behind Davoren for comfort. He was beside Dart who was getting ready to yell and ask who was there.  
  
"HEY! Can we speak to whoever is in the house?" he shouted toward the door. The fighting stopped, as Dart finished and footsteps were heard coming to the door and near the edge...there, stood a young man in his mid twenties, looking at them surprisingly.  
  
He stared down at the group with his olive green eyes. His slightly tan face held gentle features as he stared down at them, his golden blond hair swaying in the wind, and the glint of gold on the tip of the spikes that worked as bangs. He wore a simple black muscle shirt and had tape wrapped around his hands. He wore olive green army cargo pants and black boots with a brown and black belt that hooked around the side of his waist.  
  
Dart gasped as he looked up into the face of the man that stood there, showing the same kind of surprised look. "It...Can't be..." Dart whispered.  
  
The man walked sideways and jumped down the tree gracefully and landed with a soft sound on the grass, and stared at the group...Dart the most. His mouth made a firm line across his face as he spoke finally, "What...are you doing here?" he asked, soundly sort of upset.  
  
Finally finding his voice Davoren replied to the question, before Dart could speak. "We're here to ask you something..." he said moving beside Dart and staring at the man.  
  
"Who are you...i do not know any of you except him..." he frowned deeply.  
  
"I am Davoren, this is Rio...we're here with Dart to stop a upcoming evil...that might have a threat for the world, and in a dream...it said to find you, the only one on the Zumi Islands."  
  
This still didn't convince the man, who crossed his arms not believing anything at all. Looking at Dart, he gave a questionably glance. Dart nodded in response and walked forward to the man, who was seemly silent, and that made Rio uneasy.  
  
"They're alright...childhood friends, don't worry. And that is the true reason why we're here...you see. And I have a question for you...how are YOU alive?" Dart asked placing a hand on the man's shoulder...probably to make sure he was real, and not a mirage.  
  
"I don't know...you see, I just washed up on this Island some day 9 months ago...there was no way to get to another place so...i built this here and the dock at the bay, hoping somebody would find me...but after living here for a bit, I think I liked it more then civilization with other people..." he told Dart as he backed up one step.  
  
"I see...so you have no memory on how you got here...well...do you mind if we come in?" Dart asked the man, who he remembered as his friend. Before the man could speak, Rio piped in a few words.  
  
"What's your name Mr.?" she asked pitifully.  
  
The man slightly smiled as she hid half behind Davoren frightened. "I am Lavitz Slambert...Now, please...come in and you can explain to me better why you've come to this place."  
  
Leading the trio into his home in the tree, Lavitz turned and made up the stairs, Dart behind him and Rio and Davoren behind Dart.  
  
: Afternoon:  
  
"So...you're telling me, that I have to come with you because of some dream saying this might be the end of the world if we don't find these crystal?" Lavitz asked correctly as he poured some hot water into 4 cups that had some kind of powder (Green tea leaves) in them.  
  
Nodding Rio thanked him quietly and stirred the green tea power into the water and took a sip. "Yes and...My grandmother Erika said that these monsters are dangerous...they get more powerful with each crystal..." she said.  
  
Sitting down in one of the chairs, Lavitz lowered his head in thought. Dart eyed him carefully as he took a sip of his tea and placed the cup on the table in front of him. "We leave tomorrow...you can choose if you want to, but we have to know by tomorrow..." he told his friend.  
  
"And if I don't go...?"  
  
"Then we'll leave and look for other people to help..." Davoren told him, filling in Dart saying.  
  
Nodding Lavitz put the cup to his lips and took a sip and placed it back. "I'll have to think about it...in the mean time...you can stay here if you like, it's been a long time since I've even seen another person in my presence..." he murmured.  
  
"Thanks, we'll respect your answer anyways Lavitz..." Dart said. Davoren and Rio silently nodded, and they finished their drinks.  
  
: Two Hours before Dinner:  
  
Walking down the path in the tree, Davoren saw the glint of gold flicker in the night as a light was put up. "Hey, what are you doing?' he asked Lavitz.  
  
"Putting the candle light in the glass, gets rid of the bugs and also gives light in the dark...I'm going to go get dinner, can you tell Dart were I went if he asks?" Lavitz told Davoren as he walked away.  
  
"Sure thing..."  
  
: Hour before Dinner:  
  
By the time Lavitz got back, it was about hour before 6:00 and it was getting darker outside. He had in a bag; fish, rabbits and chickens. Rio's face brightened as she saw him head for the kitchen, and without thinking stepped in front of him.  
  
"Can I help?" she asked cocking her head to the side in a cute posture. Lifting an eyebrow Lavitz put on a crooked grin and whispered something to her and she took of with the bag to the kitchen with Lavitz following.  
  
Dart and Davoren watched with interest as the girl bounced around putting water on the fire, washing the fish and plucking the feathers out of the chicken and also shaving the rabbit. Lavitz was busy cutting up vegetables and making sure the water didn't over boil.  
  
Rio placed the fish on the cutting board beside Lavitz and she started cutting the chicken the way he showed her and that was just exactly how she cut it. The two kept on cooking while Dart and Davoren were busy setting the table.  
  
After the guys had finished, Rio ran into the room and giggled. "I just got appraised! For my cooking! Shana will be so happy!" she spinned in circles with glee and ran back into the kitchen to help some more, just then a sweet yet watery mouth aroma made its way into the living room and to the noses of Dart and Davoren. They stared wide eyed at the kitchen door, just as Rio came out with a pot and Lavitz with plates that had different foods on them.  
  
"Do you always eat like this?" Davoren asked as he sat down staring at the food. Chuckling, Lavitz shook his head. "No..." he stated. The group started to eat.  
  
: After dinner:  
  
Davoren stretched and stood up asking where they would sleep. "You'll stay in the extra rooms, don't worry..." the blond man told him reassuringly.  
  
Lavitz led the group to their room and soon after went to his own. Dart, Rio and Davoren chatted a bit.  
  
"So...you think he'll come?" Rio asked covering herself with the fluffy quilt and lying down on the soft pillow. "I mean, I wouldn't mind having a guy like him around..."  
  
Chucking Dart nodded. "He is a guy you want around. He used to be a Knight, so he's got lots of battle experience. No need to worry Davoren..." he said to the man who kept quiet.  
  
"I'm just thinking...what if he doesn't come..." he replied back to Dart, finally saying something.  
  
"That's his decision, we must respect that..." Dart told him before lying down and falling asleep like Rio had done before hand. "Yah..." Davoren mumbled before going off to sleep as well.  
  
: Midnight:  
  
In the forest, the dark shadows glowed menacingly because of the light from the candles...But, looking closer the shadows have moved to the stairs of the house and have moved in those shadows. The moon made a glittering light that spread into the room of the owner of the Fort, guiding the shadow's to the one they were searching for...Lavitz.  
  
Rolling over, he wrapped the blankets tightly around him as a cool breeze made its way into the dark room; lighten only by the moon's pale shine.  
  
Click  
  
"Huh!" Lavitz woke up in bed and looked around the room, breathing heavily. He knew he had heard something, and felt a shadow move over him softly like the wind.  
  
"My...imagination..." he whispered quietly, before hearing another click and becoming full alert. Silently he reached for his weapon, a double bladed spear and got out of bed and moved to the window. He stared out and saw nothing down at the ground, just shadows.  
  
"The hell...am starting to hear things...hmm!" standing straight up, not in crouch...he froze as he felt the hot breath of something behind him. Swallowing, he slowly turned his head to see blackness, and a pair of red and white eyes staring at him evilly.  
  
Lavitz stared at it in awe as he back further to the window. The thing moved and reached out to grab him, but Lavitz let out a yell and slashed at it. The creature screeched in pain and backed off, but at the same time waking the others.  
  
"What's the...?" Dart sat up in bed as he covered his ears and got out of bed, the screech tingling his ears. 'Lavitz?!?' he began to run toward the room where his friend was sleeping, Rio and Davoren right behind him at a quick speed.  
  
The Shadow creature lashed out at Lavitz as he took another swipe, and sent him through the widow and onto the hard ground below; his weapon landing 10 feet from him.  
  
Sitting up in pain, he stared as the thing jumped down and stood a few feet from him. He got up and watching the creature carefully ran and grabbed his spear just as the thing threw him against the wall. But...it was also hissing, for the spear had gone straight though it.  
  
"Shows that a human can beat a monster..." Lavitz smirked and dug the blade deeper into the Shadow Monster. It cried out and held him hard against the wall earning a cry from him.  
  
"Ergh...let the hell go...you abomination..." Lavitz growled as he was lift a few feet off the ground. The creature snicker and a red light appear from its forehead and aimed at Lavitz's chest searching...it landed in one spot and Lavitz stared down at it with wide eyes.  
  
Removing one claw, the Shadow Creature shot it straight into Lavitz's chest, as a dimension appeared right behind it. "AHHH!" crying out in pain, Lavitz struggled against the creature's searching, but as soon as it stop moving it claw, he was being absorbed into the body of it.  
  
His eyes opened wide as he tried to struggle even more, but...casting a spell, the demon made him fall limb. His eyes staring into space like he was possessed and he was slowly absorbed into the body.  
  
"NO!" Dart yelled as he slashed his sword across the monsters back, as it screeched loudly and swatted at him, but Dart just backflipped.  
  
"The creature has fully absorbed him Dart! We have to get Lavitz out before he dies!" Davoren yelled to the man with sword preparing to strike again.  
  
"Right!" he shouted, and attack again with magic. "Spectral Light!" and the light attack shot at the monster, making it cry louder as it ran for the portal. Davoren and Rio blocked its way as the two took out their weapons and slashed at it, sending it into the lake by the Tree Fort.  
  
Dissolving the creature's body disappeared, showing Lavitz sinking to the bottom unconscious. Dart dove in and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to shore.  
  
"Is he okay Dart?" Rio asked anxiously.  
  
Checking for a pulse, he nodded and lifted Lavitz onto his back. "Come on...let's get back inside..." he quietly told them. They nodded, and went inside of the house.  
  
Soooo...a lot longer then my last chappie huh? Iwa's gonna be happy! Hehehe.any request can be made again. Thanks! 


	3. Guardians of the Temple

Finally! I finally update again! Whahahha! OKAY! I'm gonna have Bio's put up like next week or something so yah. Now...let's begin!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOD! (Wish I did *sigh*) I own Rio, Davoren, and Hiecaro and Kikiyo (Lady Yuna) own themselves. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3: The Guardians of the Temple  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, Lavitz stared up at the ceiling and then at Rio's face over his view. As he tried to get up a pain shot though his body, and Rio carefully pushed him back down in the bed. She placed a wet cloth on his head and whispered.  
  
"Keep still, the wound will heal in a while..." she whispered to him as he closed his eyes and fainted.  
  
"It's only 3 o'clock...give him some time to sleep Rio," Dart said from the corner of the room, and coming to Rio with bandages in his hands.  
  
She nodded and took them from him wrapped them around Lavitz's wound. He flinched a bit, and then was quiet. Getting up Rio walked to the kitchen leaving Dart with Lavitz and Davoren.  
  
"I think she's mad..." Davoren mumbled from his spot on the balcony.  
  
Dart shook his head. "No...she just needs to get something," but he was cut off with the sound of sand hitting the floor. Davoren ran to where it was and came back with a blue face. "She...mad..." he whispered.  
  
Dart's eyes widened. "That's...my fault then, right?" Davoren nodded and sat on the edge again in a thoughtful position.  
  
: Morning:  
  
The sun peeked though the windows of the Fort, and into the living room of the home. Dart had fallen asleep on the floor and Davoren on the window sill. Rio was up already and sitting on the couch, waiting for all the men to wake up.  
  
Lavitz slowly opened his eyes and sat up dazed. "What...happened?" he mumbled as Rio got off the couch and went beside him.  
  
"Those demons attacked you...your better now, hey...are you gonna come with us?" she asked cocking her head to the side. "You won't be safe by yourself here...they know where you live..."  
  
He looked at her and nodded slowly. "I...if those things had something to do with the story you told me...then, yeah, I'll come..." he whispered. "Can I go get some of my things?" he asked.  
  
She nodded as he got up and walked to the room that he had been staying in. At that time Dart and Davoren had woken up. As soon as they stood up, Lavitz came out into the living room with a small bag over his shoulder. Dart looked at him confused as did Davoren.  
  
"What's the bag for?" Davoren asked walking up to him and putting his fist on his hips. "I'm coming aren't i?" Lavitz replied walking past him and jumping down the path.  
  
Dart grinned and walked down beside Lavitz waiting for the younger people up top still. Davoren laughed embarrassed as Rio stared at him and walked away down the path and with the other men and walked to the Queen Fury, leaving Davoren behind.  
  
"HEY!!!" he yelled as he ran after them.  
  
: Queen Fury docking in Bale:  
  
The new group stared at the castle, which they were coming upon on the Queen Fury. Somewhere near the bow, Lavitz looked at it with sad eyes. Rio looked over at him and wondered if he really wanted to go back to Bale.  
  
"Dart...I'm worried." Dart looked over at Davoren who had his face facing the water.  
  
"Why are you worried? Is it because those things are after us?"  
  
"No...its the new guy...he doesn't look like he wants to be here with us, how can we trust him so easily at that he won't run off?" he asked Dart with distrust of Lavitz.  
  
"We should trust him, he would not back down on a battle...I've known him before he even died last time." Turning around Dart headed inside, Leaving Davoren to his thoughts on Lavitz and trusting him. Rio seemed to be enjoying the sea air, and stayed...as well as Lavitz who had closed his eyes and sat down near the boxes on the boat.  
  
: Bale:  
  
Rio smiled as she jumped off the Queen Fury. Staring back at her friends Rio ran up to Davoren and mostly pulled him off of the boat. Dart laughed, and walked down with the new recruit behind him.  
  
"Dart...i don't know about this..." Lavitz whispered as they got off the boat to Dart who turned around.  
  
"Why not? What's wrong?" Dart asked, as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder with a concerned look on his face. Lavitz lowered his head, and trembled a bit. Dart noticed.  
  
"It's...just...that I haven't seen many people in a long time, it kinda scares me a bit...it's even hard to stay around you guys right now..." he whispered and it seemed almost inaudible to Dart's ears.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to people again. Lets just head for the place Rio's grandmother Erika told us to go when we found you...alright?" he said as his hand slide of Lavitz shoulder and the two walked out of the town behind Rio and Davoren who were ahead already.  
  
: Galista:  
  
"Dart! Can we rest...I'm getting tired..." Rio complained as she fell to her knees. Frowning she stared at the three men with looks of tiredness.  
  
Putting his hands on his hips, Davoren spoke. "We just stopped 20 minutes ago...How many breaks do you need?" he said gritting his teeth angrily at her.  
  
She pouted, "Hmph...if you're to get a girlfriend, hopefully she doesn't need breaks!" Rio shouted back as she got up and stomped ahead of them.  
  
Davoren shook his head and followed her. Dart followed right after. Lavitz stayed where he was and stared. Turning his head to the man behind, Dart confused asked him, "Why did you sto..." but he was cut of when an arrow piece ran in front of his face.  
  
"Dart!" Lavitz ran up to him and faced the forest. Another arrow ran past almost hitting Lavitz in the leg, but he evaded it. "Come on! Rio, Davoren!! RUN TOWARD THE TEMPLE!" Dart yelled out to the ones in front.  
  
Turning around Rio's eyes widened as a rain of arrows dawned upon the group, she, Davoren, Dart and Lavitz ran.  
  
Coming up to the temple, they ran up the stairs and into the magic circle in the middle and stood there, as to seeing no more arrows past. Rio lifted her hands up and cast a spell. "Soul Barrier!" A barrier went up around them as they stayed in the one spot, back to back.  
  
The sound of trees moving from the wind alerted the group as they faced their opponent. A person, who was wearing a mask stood with a weapon raised, and another one on the other side with another mask stood as well with another weapon pointed.  
  
They moved closer to Dart as he drew his sword, ready to fight...but a light appear. The attacks moved back in surprise as the light came from Lavitz who was staring in shock. One of the 7 stone structures that were placed around the middle. It glowed green. The attackers dropped their weapons and slowly took off their masks.  
  
There was a young girl about the age of 17 standing there; she wore black shorts with half a pastel dress that made a V in the front and back. She had a Blue V neck top and Blue arm covers that had angel Wings on them. Her light brown hair swayed in the wind that had picked up and she stared at them with kind one blue and one green eyes.  
  
The other was a young man in his 20's staring as well. He wore a black t- shirt with a long jacket over top of it. His silver hair also blowing in the wind and his steel coloured eyes pierced their heart like he was peering into their souls. His dark blue pants moved along with the movements he walked as he came closer to them with a bewildered look.  
  
Rio was the first to speak. "Who...who are you?" she asked, looking at them with discomfort.  
  
The girl smiled, but the boy still frowned. "I am...Kikiyo Suratami. And this...is my brother Hiecaro...sorry if he scares you...hehe." The girl smiled and Rio brung her barrier down as soon as she heard the kind and gentle laugh from the new girl's mouth.  
  
OKAY! That's chappie 3...chappie 4 with come soon as well, hehe. OKAY! Now...read please! MUWHHAHAHAH!!! 


	4. Crystals to the Dark Door

Okay! Here's chappie 4!  
  
Chapter 4: Crystals to the Dark Door  
  
Dart sat in a comfy chair beside everyone as the two people brung them to the nearby village. He observed the boy carefully and also the girl, of course...he didn't trust them yet. He only just met them.  
  
Rio nudged his elbow. "It's not polite to stare Dart!" she hissed sitting back in the chair and holding her hot cup of cocoa. Davoren chuckled as she huffed out.  
  
"There's no need to fear us Dart Feld... but...I'd like to apologize for almost attacking you, you see many enemies are here to destroy the temple...some people may call it a sanctuary, but we call it temple...its very sacred to us. My brother and I are protectors of it; let's just say...guardians..." Kikiyo explained to Dart as she sat down on the couch across from him beside her brother.  
  
She looked at Lavitz as he stared at the crystal that he now held in his hand, looking at it thoughtfully. "That holds great power, Lavitz Slambert..." she started, making him look up with surprise.  
  
"How'd you know...my name...?" he asked Kikiyo who just smiled. "I have my ways...well, now Hiecaro...lets tell them about what the crystal he has is and about the Door..." she whispered out.  
  
Hiecaro nodded. Turning his head to the others he started. "In ancient times...when the world was full of happiness and no war, our ancestors built that temple to keep this peace. But...one day a greedy King learned of a way to obtain a power in the temple so he created these 7 crystals to get the power. The ancient people saw this as a threat and stole the crystals, locking them in the future in 7 people. And to open the door you need the crystals. The King became furious...and was sealed away with the crystals, until after the 2nd Dragon campaign, was he released again, full of hatred and darkness."  
  
"The King is now searching for the 7 crystals, using monster from the under world...The Shadow Creatures..." Kikiyo finished.  
  
Raising her head Rio burst in. "My grandma named Erika told me about them, those things almost killed Lavitz trying to get his crystal. Kikiyo, we have to find the others!" she cried.  
  
Davoren blinked confused. "Rio...how do you know about them?" he asked.  
  
Blinking she stared at Davoren with sad eyes. "Well...my grandma was a descendant of those ancient peoples...her power got put into me and also the knowledge. I don't know how...but...I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys."  
  
"It's okay Rio...let's continue listening..." he said putting his attention back on Kikiyo and Hiecaro.  
  
Kikiyo closed her eyes and put a hand to her chest. "Me and my brother have 2 of those Crystals...we've been fighting those creatures for a long time...but we've also we waiting for someone to come to put a barrier around the temple so we could go look for the others. The Crystals take time to show, and if near another they will react...sort of like the...Dragoon spirits. You also see...we're also Dragoons..."  
  
Everyones eyes widened. "But...aren't there only 8 dragoons?" Dart asked confused. Kikiyo nodded. "Yes, but...somehow the Crystals made the new Dragoon spirits...mine is called the Crimson Wave Dragoon..."  
  
"And mine is called The Dark Moon Dragoon..." Hiecaro said after his younger sister. Everyone had wide eyes and was staring at them. Kikiyo lowered her eyes and then looked at Lavitz who was thinking.  
  
"You...the one with the Wind Crystal...You need to put the barrier on..." she muttered. He snapped his head up and stared. "Y-you can't be serious...i don't even know how to use this thing!" he stated holding it up.  
  
"That does not matter, I'll show you...come with me now..." Hiecaro said standing up and going outside just as sunset was approaching. Lavitz reluctantly followed and for comfort the others went along too.  
  
: Outside by the 7 Stone Temple:  
  
Hiecaro walked up the stairs and to the middle with Lavitz beside him. He stared at him. "Hold the crystal in your palm and then hold you hand out in front of you."  
  
Lavitz did as told.  
  
"Now...in your mind...think of a 4 wind barrier...use the power from the north, south, east and west to aid you in this task. Then use you mind to creating a circle large enough to cover the town and the temple...got it."  
  
Closing his eyes, Lavitz nodded. He thought in his mind, about using the four winds to create the barrier and soon enough wind from all the directions picked up. Dart and the others had to hold on to the tree to be able to withstand it. Lavitz stood without moving, as if in a trance. Opening his eyes, the wind circled and reached the town and also the temple, encircling it with light and wind and a barrier of glass shine around it. After the power dyed down, Lavitz collapsed and landed on his knees.  
  
"You alright...?" Hiecaro asked kneeling beside him and lifted an arm across his shoulder. Tiredly Lavitz nodded and was lift a bit by Hiecaro.  
  
Kikiyo, Dart and the other jogged over and Dart took Lavitz from Hiecaro. "What happened?" Dart asked holding up his dizzy friend. Kikiyo smiled softly. "Creating a barrier that that much power...can be pretty hard, most people just fall unconscious, but he is strong and only is tired. Come let us go rest..." she said leading them to the inn in the village.  
  
OKAY! Short I know...I'm bad...*grins* BUT! I will have another chappie up maybe today, hopefully before my sis comes home and STEALS the computer away from me...i won't be updating a fast though...ack, who cares anyway...now! Please Review!!! Muwahaha! 


	5. Ryna the next Crystal holder

Hey everyone! Just to tell you, for people who are on my MSN list...i might not be allowed to go on for a while. Now to Iwa, Angel of Fantasy, Steel, Amras, Yuna, Fifi, others...and most of all Hiecaro, I am sorry. So, I'll probably be on when we get my sister's damned computer fixed! So here's chappie 5 and please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOD but...i own myself! I named me...myself, Ryna! SO if you want to use me, ask first! Muwahaha!   
  
Chapter 5: Ryna, the next crystal holder...  
  
Tmp Tmp Tmp!  
  
She ran as fast as she could; jumping past the roots and the trees, falling and getting back up of the wet grassy floor. Knowing those vile creatures were right behind her, she knew she couldn't stop; they've been hunting her as long as she could remember. But...for the reason alone, she did not know.  
  
Her foot caught in a trap of some sort and she screamed flinging upward and hanging by her feet; which were tied with vine and leaf. She lifted her strong arms up and tried to untangle the human like trap, but to no avail. The young girl could hear the screams and shrieks of the monsters, and knew she wouldn't stand a chance...unless, unless she used her soul power. But even then, she would loss control, control over her sanity and mind.  
  
Closing her eyes, she began to think of how she could be home with her family, but...they were already dead. The monster had attacked and her family had died for her to escape, now...if they caught her, their death would have been in vain. Time for her...was coming to an end if they got her.  
  
'This can't end like this!' her mind cried out in a tone un-human. Beginning to squirm she cried out and screamed, for she heard voices...human voices, coming from behind the trees.  
  
"Hey! A girl is in the trap!" a man's voice yelled as he appeared from the side of the grassy path.  
  
He reached up and tugged at the trap, making her fall fast but land in his arms. Her knelt down as she didn't move, but tears streamed down her face. "How'd you get stuck? Are you from the village? Hmm..." he lifted her chin and drew back and looked at her surprised.  
  
"Soa! Ryna? You...what are you doing in these parts? Why are you crying, dear Soa...Ryna, where are your parents?" the man asked holding her shoulders stiffly.  
  
She shook. "T...they...are gone...I-I have to get away!" she cried clinging to his shirt. But...quickly drew back as the man let out a small cry. She stared at his chest and looked up; mouth open slightly and her eyes filled with fear.  
  
Ryna jumped back as the man was lifted from the ground and blood fell from a claw that had appeared out of the chest of the man. She backed up with tears streaming down her face. The man's eyes were glossy and staring of into space, possessed like. A blue light spread all around him and his soul glowed as he was absorbed into the black body of the monster that was chasing her before.  
  
He gulped as the body disappeared, and stared with pure white eyes at the scared girl with a fangy grin. It snickered and moved fast; attacking her. Ryna yelled and ran again, avoiding by a little bit. She cried and moved along the trees with ninja like movement and came out into a clearing.  
  
'Why are they following me?!?' she cried in her heart. Then she tripped and fell on her face shaking. Looking around, she saw nothing there. Just the trees and grass.  
  
Shivering, she stood up and held her arms. "A-are...is it gone?" she asked herself. Just before she turned, something hard and burning gripped her shoulders and swung her around and throwing her hard to the tree and a crack was heard from it. She screamed out in pain and the claw dug them into her flesh, burning it.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" she cried and kicked and moving her from side to side. "You're hurting me! Let me go!!!" she screamed as the monster laughed evilly.  
  
"W-why are you attacking me! I have nothing!" she cried as tears streamed down her face. The creature grimaced and then grinned, fangs close to the girl's face as it spoke with a hiss.  
  
"I can't see why you don't know...child...hehe, you see...you hold a great power in you, and my master...the king of our kind is looking for the others as well with your power. But...no what? You more special...since you're the youngest, you have an enormous amount of hope and holiness... now...this will hurt child...don't move..." it hissed as its forehead glowed with a Black red light.  
  
Crying she let out a loud scream, hoping somebody...anyone, would hear her.  
  
: Elsewhere:  
  
In the village, Kikiyo and Hiecaro were talking over things with Dart and the others. Lavitz was currently resting in one of the beds, where they were staying.  
  
Closing his eyes, Hiecaro listened to the sounds that surrounded the forest grounds as Kikiyo stopped and stared at her brother.  
  
'Some body! HELP!!!!'  
  
Kikiyo whispered alarmed. "Somebody...is in trouble!" she cried standing up and running to the door. Hiecaro stopped her, and ran out with speed toward the forest and in it. Dart and Davoren told Rio to stay and look after Lavitz as the 2 men ran after Hiecaro and Kikiyo and Rio stayed behind.  
  
: Clearing:  
  
"Stop!!! Please...please..." she cried as her head lowered and she felt something run into her chest, reaching for something. "No..." she mumbled and the creature screeched pulling back and backing up quickly. Ryna fell to the grass and slumped over on her side as a golden white light glowed form her chest.  
  
The Creature covered its eyes and moved back; hissing. Hiecaro, Dart and Davoren at that time had run into the clearing and were staring at the creature. Hiecaro growled the name, "Shadow Creature..."  
  
Dart took out his weapon as did Davoren. Hiecaro hooked on his arm blades and speed up to the monster and slashing at its back and back flipping back toward Dart. He flew forward sword up and cried out his attack.  
  
"Fiery Deposal!" he yelled as flame sprung from his sword and making the creature cry out at the onslaught. Davoren then took his silver blade and summoned a magic attack putting his two fingers and chanting the name.  
  
Opening his eyes, Davoren shouted, "Izuri Thunder!!" and blades of thunder fell upon the monster making it run and disappear back to its realm.  
  
Hiecaro and Dart ran to the person on the grass that was glowing lightly. Turning her over and placing her head on his lap, Hiecaro muttered a few words and the shine disappeared. Dart placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
"She's got a fever...is she one of them? Hiecaro?" Dart asked as he stood and Hiecaro lifted the girl in his arms. Frowning her lowered his head and looked at Ryna's closed eyes. "We have to ask her about that..." he muttered before going at a fast walk back to the village with Davoren and Dart following.  
  
: Village 4 hours after:  
  
"Mom...Papa...ah..." Ryna's voice sounded strained as she breathed harshly at the fever burning at her mind and body.  
  
Kikiyo bent over and placed a cold wet cloth in Ryna's forehead. She removed some of the hair that was plastered against her face because of the water, and smiled sadly down at her. "Poor girl..." she whispered, not wanting to wake her from her sleep.  
  
Shivering slightly, Ryna pulled the blankets closer to her. Hiecaro moved over to his sister and whispered. "Ask her a few questions when she wakes up..." and then he left.  
  
Kikiyo nodded at her brother's leaving figure and turned back to the girl on the bed. Ryna now was staring at Kikiyo and at the back of the bed with the covers pulled up to her face. Kikiyo stared in shook and surprised the girl was already awake.  
  
"Hey...how you feeling hun'?" Kikiyo asked her. Ryna just stared scared at her and tears started to whell up in her eyes. She sat up and shivered slightly, and fell into Kikiyo crying. Kikiyo placed her hands on the girl's back and hugged her to let hr find comfort.  
  
"Shhh...Why are you crying? Hun' your safe here...don't worry...Shhh...That's it...don't worry..." she rubbed a few tears from the girl's face and stared into her Emerald Green eyes. "That's better; we'll help you if you tell us what's wrong..." Kikiyo placed her hands on Ryna's shoulders.  
  
Ryna looked down at the blankets and frowned sadly and clutched them between her fists. Kikiyo stared down at them and smiled sadly. "Maybe after you've recovered you can tell me...right now, let's get you some new clothes and also get you something to eat."  
  
: Living Room:  
  
"Hiecaro...i couldn't talk to her yet, she won't speak, but...i think she needs to eat something. I gave her new clothes too...guys, here she is..." Kikiyo said as she came into the room with a girl just a little shorter then her behind her.  
  
Dart sat up and stared at her, as well as Davoren. Rio however, ran forward and smiled brightly. "Hi! How ya feeling! We were quite worried about you, I'm Rio! What's your name?" Rio asked putting out her hand for a shake.  
  
The girl just backed further to the door that she and Kikiyo had come from. "Hold on Rio, she needs time...i think something had happened even before Hiecaro and the others found her."  
  
Rio crossed her arms and pouted. "Aww that Lavitz guy wasn't this scared!" she said putting her hands now to her hips and turning around to see Lavitz leaning against the door. Her eyes widened.  
  
"What was that Rio?" he asked with a slight grin on his face.  
  
"Uh...uh...NOTHING!" she cried hiding behind Davoren who put his hands up. "Don't hurt me!" he said backing up. Lavitz unfolded his arms and walked over to the girl and looked down at her as she looked up.  
  
"Don't worry. Just as Kikiyo said, you'll be safe here...i know what you've been though..." he smiled sadly and turned and walked to the couch and sitting beside Dart who resumed reading the book he had looked up from. Ryna stared at the group and smiled slightly as Kikiyo led her to the kitchen to go eat something.  
  
: A few hours after:  
  
"So...maybe you can talk now?" Hiecaro asked Ryna who had been sitting at the table and staring out the window. She turned her head and stared at his, her eyes glowing semi colours of green and silver. He drew back without notice and looked at her with curious eyes.  
  
Lowering her gaze, she answered quietly. "W-what do you need..."  
  
Sighing he took a seat beside her and put his arms on the table. "First of all...do you know why that thing was attacking you?" he began. She shook her head and stared up at him.  
  
"I don't know...all I think I know is that it eats souls..." she whispered.  
  
"Alright...i may have to explain...you have a crystal in your body...if that thing had absorbed you...you would be dead and it would have power enough to destroy this barrier around the village."  
  
"What...what do you mean 'Crystal'?" she asked confused.  
  
He explained to her about the Dark Door and the Crystal, and how she has one of them. And boy did she get a huge surprise...more then she bargained for.  
  
"WHAT?!? You expect me to believe what you just said! You're talking nonsense! That kind of power can't exist, not in this lifetime! Just leave me alone now, I wanna leave!" she shouted heading for the door, but Hiecaro grabbed her tightly around the arms and holding her there on the door.  
  
"Let me go...! You can't hold me here, it's against the law!" she cried as she struggled against his hold.  
  
Hiecaro frowned at her and lowered his lips down to her ears and whispered. "You really want those vile creatures after you again?" he muttered before letting her go and walking out of the room.  
  
Ryna stood there speechless with wide eyes. She lowered her head and leaned against the door and fell to the ground putting her knees up to her face and arms around her knees. 'What am I gonna do...?' she thought putting her face in her knees.  
  
There was a creak and Hiecaro stood beside her. "I didn't leave...please. Just let us help you, and these problems can go away...and everything that I had just told you...it is not a lie...nor a legend, it is true...i just need you to trust me..." he whispered holding out his hand to her.  
  
Ryna lifted her head up and looked at the open palm, ready to take her hand. She nodded and placed her hand in his and stood up. "I'm sorry...for calling you a liar...i want to know more..."she mumbled and placed her head on his chest.  
  
"Don't worry...you'll be safe, we'll all teach you, and you can protect and fight along side of us...I'll be here as a friend if you need me..." he whispered holding her in a hug.  
  
"If I would have been mistaken...but...you act like my papa, and sound like my long past brother...now I have another one..." she smiled and looked up at him.  
  
Nodding he took her hand and led her out into the living room, ready to teach her more with the others out in the room as well...  
  
OKAY GUYS! There ya have it! Another person in the fic, hehe. Now! This is longer and I hope to get lotsa reviews from this! I worked hard and it only took me...*thinks* 2 hours! Teehee! Hopefully, my dad or mom can get the damned computer working and I can chat on MSN, hopefully...who knows, maybe I have updated this and I'm on MSN and the computer works, and I'll to lazy to change the authors notes! Hehehe, okay! Chappie 6 will be up soon. I still have no ideas for OAW and DM and others! I need help people! KK, buh bye and enjoy! 


	6. Demon Child

Hey everyone! Hehe, I was bored...so I wanted to do another chappie real fast! Now! Let's not waste time and let me hurry with chappie 6! Let's go!!   
  
Chapter 6: Demon Child  
  
Hiecaro and Kikiyo had told Ryna about what had been going on. They told more about the legend of the crystals so she would understand about the power that she had buried deep inside her soul. Ryna listened with curiosity about this information these people were giving her.  
  
"So...how am I gonna find out how to use this power?" she asked, bending over the table and placing a hand on it.  
  
Hiecaro nodded and got up walking to the door and talking his weapons and placing them on. "We'll see how well you fight first...then see if you need training."  
  
Ryna nodded and got up as well, jumping over to him in an excited matter and running out the door. Kikiyo giggled and followed Ryna also winking at her brother who waited for Dart and the others to get out of the room and outside. They walked out followed by Hiecaro.  
  
: Outside:  
  
Ryna giggled as she ran about outside doing handstands and cartwheel's. "Look! It's so starry outside! And the moon is so lovely too!" she said falling onto her back and staring at the sky with wonder.  
  
"Get up please..." Davoren said to her as she looked at him with a weird expression. "What?" she murmured to him. "I said get up you half pint..." he replied again as she stood up and stared at him.  
  
"Why the hell you calling me that! I'm not a half pint compared to you..." she growled poking him in the chest making him fall back a little. Then he actually fell down, and the others laughed a little. Ryna glared down at him. "Don't make me mad...Black Flame...heh..." she grinned and turned away from him as he got up with a confused expression.  
  
"Black Flame? Why you calling me that girly?" he shouted back. Ryna turned and frowned at him. "I call you whatever I want, plus...since you have Black hair and a flame shirt I suppose it's a perfect name for you..." she hissed.  
  
"Well, it just so happens that I like this shirt! But, it gives you..." Davoren was cut off by Kikiyo slapping his back hard. "Well! That is enough word fighting...Davoren...calm down, I think Black Flame is perfect as well, Teehee!" she giggled walking in front of him and getting her duel daggers ready.  
  
"Yah...right..." he grumbled sitting against a tree and folding his arm in front of his chest and staring at the sky.  
  
Dart walked over and sat down beside him. "Are you this bad with girls?" he asked. Davoren coughed. "What?!? What do you mean 'bad with girls' I'm a woman magnet!" he grinned.  
  
Chuckling Dart scratched his nose. "Uh huh, sure you are..." he laughed.  
  
"Fine...be that way! Hmph!" Davoren turned his head and stared at another spot in the sky.  
  
Ryna took off her jacket and placed it on the floor beside Rio, who was picking the grass. Suddenly, she looked up and stared at Ryna's right arm. "Whoa...where did you get that?!?" she cried getting up and pointing at the tattoo on Ryna's arm.  
  
"Huh? This? Oh...well, probably as long as I can remember, you see...my parents said I was born with it...i dunno, but...they said it might have because of the liquid in the tubes they used on my mother before I was born...maybe something else caused it."  
  
The tattoo looked like a kind of weapon but, had different looks all the same as well. It had a long spike going up her arm with more spikes slanted going back down her arm to make 2 wide sharp points going down and 1 going up. It was also all black, and had a silver glint outlining it. Causing it to glow a bit under the moon's gaze.  
  
Hiecaro gazed at it in slight discomfort. He had seen the glint in her eyes when he first talked to her, what did it mean...? He would soon find out quicker then he wanted.  
  
"Well...If you want to know, I'm a pretty darn good fighter! You see, my father taught me a long time ago...and you see, I looked up to him very much back then. But until those things came chasing me...i never could finish my training..." she sighed and sat down on the floor.  
  
Hiecaro walked over to her and stood her back up. "You're a demon...aren't you..." he whispered, so no one else but her would hear. Her face cringed and she turned her head away from him.  
  
"It's true...heh, I won't tell...since you already know how to fight...I say we find the other crystal keepers! Now...before the shadow's come..." he said walking toward the forest and moving his hand, purposing they would follow.  
  
And they did...  
  
"Better keep on guard...hold on!" Kikiyo said as she waved her hands above her head and a light appeared. Disappearing as the group showed up in front of an enormous building...it was the building in Mille Seseau. The Building of the Forgotten Souls...  
  
Hey guys! Well..how'd you like that chappie. A little more known about Ryna, so...you want me to continue? Yes...no? Any people want in it? Just ask, and e-mail me a bio! Yeaaaa! 


	7. Forgotten Ghosts

Hey everyone! Tis time for the NEW chappie of DTD!!! MUWHAHA! OK...now that we have...Me a demon in the group, can we get on with our lives!!! OK...now, to start! Here we go! Whee! Fifi better update Hours before Midnight or I shall kill!   
  
Chapter 7: Forgotten Ghosts  
  
Everyone quietly walked past the stone structures that showed their way up to a dark mansion, and trees that billowed in the wind, Lavitz looked around with a curious look in his eyes and began walking forward. Dart looked to where he was staring and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" he asked him as Lavitz shivered to the touch of Dart's hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine...this place gives me a headache, I'm going to go and sit down...over there." Lavitz walked to the place he had pointed to, a bench with a willow tree blowing in the wind above him, the leaves falling over Lavitz like he was actually a King in thought. Dart frowned and looked to the others.  
  
Ryna had begun looking through the windows, Hiecaro and Kikiyo were talking seriously near the entrance, and Rio and Davoren were sitting on the steps not doing anything. 'How are we going to find the next crystal holder...?' Dart said, thinking to himself.  
  
Staring into the small room with a piano and a stage, Ryna blinked confused. Why would there be a piano in an abandoned mansion? She didn't know. "Hm..." she lifted her chin up higher to the window, trying to get a better look...only to see an old eyeless face looking back at her. She screamed falling back over a rock and onto her back staring up at the sky with scared glazed eyes and panting.  
  
Hiecaro ran over and picked her up. "Ryna...hey! Are you ok? Kikiyo, look in that window..."he asked, gently picking up Ryna and moving over to the bench where Lavitz had been, but now was leaned against the willow tree.  
  
Kikiyo walked over to the window and peered in, her eyes seeing nothing but a piano and stage.  
  
"Hiecaro...there's nothing there..." Kikiyo whispered, walking back and sitting beside him placing a hand on Ryna's forehead as she started to calm down. "There was nothing there...what did she see?" Kikiyo asked her brother, him only looking down at Ryna whose eyes were now closed.  
  
Hiecaro only shook his head as he raised his gaze to Dart who stared over at the window.  
  
Lavitz's eyes which were closed were now open in a surprised and scared matter. He whipped seeing something flow from the tree. '...sap?' he thought, but got closer and placed a hand on it, suddenly his eyes widened and he fell back yelling. His hand was stained in blood...from the big old willow.  
  
Turning around Dart's eyes widened as he looked at his friend on the ground staring with pale features at the willow tree, the bark was open from where he faced, and glazed over eyes were staring straight at Lavitz.  
  
"Lavitz!!" Dart yelled, running toward his friend but was stopped by Davoren who pushed him over to the large doors, which had opened because of Rio who was standing there waiting with a determined face on. Kikiyo, seeing as everyone ran toward the door, ran toward Lavitz and grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him along with the others into the dark mansion, the eyes of the heads moving along with a terrifying gaze.  
  
Silence, except Lavitz's harsh breathing entered the entire room, the darkness covering every inch of it. The moving of footsteps could be heard as two candles were lit by Davoren, who had a pack of matches in his pocket. "Is everyone alright?" he asked, moving over to the window.  
  
"I'm fine..." "Yes," "Yeah I'm alright..." "That was scary..." "Mm hm!!" They all answered except for a pale faced Lavitz staring right at the floor, his eyes clouded over in a frightened gaze. Kikiyo who was beside him wrapped an arm around his shoulders, saying stuff the others couldn't hear. Lavitz nodded slowly.  
  
"Everyone, there's a crystal here...split up into groups of two and take a look around, Rio and Davoren...I'm going to ask you to keep an eye on Lavitz, alright?" Kikiyo told the two young people who nodded. The other left into different door in the room, Dart and Ryna heading toward the left, and Hiecaro and Kikiyo heading of into the right.  
  
: Dart's group:  
  
The two traveled into the long corridor, Dart running his hand over the wall for guidance to a beautiful room, with a piano in the middle. He looked over as he saw a Lady around 30 play it with grace and serenity. He gaped, and Ryna blinked moving forward.  
  
"Uh, excuse me? Do you know where we can find a crystal about the shape of a dragoon spirit?" Ryna asked, curiosity filling her voice from the sullen one she had after seeing a ghost.  
  
The lady stopped playing and turned her whole body around staring at Ryna. "Ah, young ones who have come to find the crystal my daughter holds...i believe sir Lavitz has returned to collect it?" the woman's voice said with a little seethe of anger. Dart was taken aback, and Ryna's eyes widened.  
  
"I see...so he is back, my men shall take care of it then...leave AT ONCE!" her voice cracked as a dark wind appear from within the woman, blowing Ryna back, and pushing Dart back but not falling.  
  
"Ryna, get up! We have to warn them!" he yelled over the wind that burst, sending the doors open. Ryna clung to the floor, the darkness covering her and prodding her with wispy fingers. Dart ran forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and running out of the room. The door slammed shut.  
  
"Come on...we have to go back and tell them!" Dart shouted, and began running down the long corridor, Ryna right beside him.  
  
: Hiecaro's group:  
  
"Are you sure someone will be staying in this type of freak place Kikiyo?" Hiecaro asked his sister, while looking through a stack of book from within the library they stood in. Kikiyo nodded slowly. "Yes, ghost's still live here...people from the past..." she muttered, moving over to where a lone chair sat facing them.  
  
'So many people died...from something...' her mind cried as she ran a hand right over the top of the chair, the dust falling. Before her hand moved to the seat, a mist appeared in front of her, and a pure white girl sat staring up at Kikiyo with golden eyes of a Ghost. She drew back looking at the sad girl.  
  
"W-who are you?" she stuttered, the girl's voice cracking like she just had finished crying.  
  
Kikiyo kneeled down to the girl's height and looked at her. "I'm Kikiyo...a guardian of the temple...can I ask you something...? Do you know where we can find the Light Flame crystal?" she said quietly, careful no to distress the young ghost.  
  
The girl's eyes widened as the words came out of Kikiyo's mouth. "Y-you're searching...for me? Are you in league with the dark king?" she cried, red tears forming at her eyes.  
  
Kikiyo shook her head. "No...We're planning to stop the King before he finds all the crystals...we have already 3, me with the life, my brother with the balance and Lavitz with the wind..."she sighed.  
  
"You...have a crystal? And...Lavitz...Lavitz Slambert? He's here!" The ghost smiled and disappeared, leaving Kikiyo standing there. "Oh no...Hiecaro! Let's get back!" she yelled.  
  
Hiecaro nodded, and began to run out the door. "Alright! Lets go!" he yelled, as Kikiyo ran after him at a fast pace.  
  
: First room:  
  
Every now and then, Davoren looked out the window to see if those faces had retreated back into the willow, but every time he looked, they all stared at him giving a thrilling chill down his spine. "How long is it going to take..." he muttered, Rio had fallen asleep, and Lavitz was up against a wall with eyes closed and resting.  
  
As Davoren had his face turned, a wisp of white landed in front of Lavitz. The young girl, only now she looked about the age of 19 or 20. Her colour had return to a tan, and her short auburn hair went with her emerald eyes as she placed a real hand on Lavitz face.  
  
'Lavitz...you're back...' her soft voice said into his mind, making him open his eyes and stare up at the girl.  
  
"It's good to see you again...my knight..." she whispered hugging him. Lavitz appeared shocked as his eyes stared ahead as he was hugged by someone he didn't even know about.  
  
Suddenly, the four who had left ran in yelling, then stopping staring at the girl and Lavitz who was blushing majorly. "L-Lavitz...do you know her?" Ryna asked, pointing to the two on the floor. The girl looked up into Lavitz's eyes and pulled back in seeing how confused he was.  
  
"Y-you...you don't remember to you...about our past...oh Lavitz..."the girl whispered, tears forming at her eyes. Lavitz just looked at her confused, "I'm sorry, I don't think I've met you...before..." Lavitz's voice trailed off as he frowned.  
  
Dart walked over and stood beside the girl who stood up and turned away. "Hey, why are you so upset that he doesn't know you...? Who are you anyway?" he asked, curiosity filling his voice.  
  
The girl looked at him, then at Lavitz then at Dart again. "My name is...Shal Kerisa...i am known as the forgotten soul of the millennium of Rubira..." she whispered, a cold puff of air coming form her mouth. The other stared.  
  
Well well everyone! Here we have chappie 7 I presume. THANK GOD! It took em forever! AH! *falls over twitching* OK, tell em your thoughts peoples! I'll update soon! 


	8. Legends and Shadows

Okay, here is finally chappie 8 of DTD (Door to Darkness)!! Finally, hehe...so, let's see who this Shal chick has to share to everyone, but mostly Lavitz...hmm...OH! For all who dun' know; the character Shal is based off of Freefall Insanity commonly knows as...FIFI!!! *claps* now, ask her if you want to borrow the character, yah I made it up, but she gave me the info! Now! Here we go with the next chappie!! And as a new reminder, the dragoon named Crimson-Wave Dragoon, it was made by Iwa, sorry if I haven't said anything...   
  
Chapter 8: Legends and Shadows  
  
The darkness was getting to them, hardly had they thought the Shadow Creatures would soon be after them, but they weren't ready to be found yet, the group stared silently at the girl named Shal...  
  
"So...Shal is it? Can you tell us what you are talking about?" Dart asked again, now more anxious. The others nodded; some just looked with apprehensive eyes anxiously. Shal looked on upon Dart with a small glitter in her eye, showing that she was about to speak of something more then why she was there.  
  
"Alright then...I'll tell you. As I have said before I am a Forgotten Soul of the millennium of Rubira. The time when this place was full of peace and happiness, unlike it is now with wars and such. Rubira is a short term only known by the chosen children of this temple...me and a few others being part of it. The heads in the tree outside is a symbol that shows where some of the people of this temple...who have died and could not pass on. I'm sorry if they had startled you in a way..."  
  
"It's alright, there was no harm done at all Shal..." Ryna whispered from behind Hiecaro and Kikiyo.  
  
Shal nodded.  
  
"Well...the term Rubira is know as the children who will rise from the past to the future...me as being one of them, I am alive now...and a few other casted around this world, another one is standing right behind you..." she muttered casting a small glance over at Lavitz who stood up putting his hands up in defense.  
  
"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! What are you saying! I can't be from the past, I mean.yeah sure I died before the 2nd Dragon campaign, but...living way before all that...like 100 years back, you've got to be out of you mind!!" Lavitz backed into the wall with a confused and yet freaked out face staring at Shal.  
  
Rio who had looked between the two was giggling insanely, Davoren placed a hand on her head to shut her up, but that had not helped at all. She grumbled after that and hissed at him like a cat. He just looked away through the window again.  
  
Dart who was listening intently looked upon Lavitz in wonder, had he known all about the past? Had he known the legend that Erika had told them...was he reincarnated from the millennium of Rubira? These question filled his mind, and he rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Ok...how's about you now tell us about this Legend a friend named Erika had told us before we even knew about these crystals...?"Dart asked Murmuring about a small headache.  
  
Shal looked at the ground and whispered in a different Language. Her eyes showed remorseful hate and sadness as she took a breath and stood staring at them. "Fine...i have a good idea what I should do to make things a little clearer...I'll tell you the whole legend...and about the past of the Dark King..."  
  
  
  
Everyone was sat down in a circle; in the middle was a white magic star which had a globe shaped glob floating above it as it shined pure white. Soon, small visible pictures shone through the whiteness of its aura.  
  
"The legend goes like this..."  
  
'Back when Rubira was a beautiful place near Mille Seseau, the whole entire world seemed at peace; that is...until the greedy King of San Demur, also known as the Dark King visited our home. He came for an army of strength and power to overcome his enemies. The Ceitrum Knights along with my fathers Knights named the Galileo Knights refused to help for their Kingdom would be in trouble from the Dark King's enemies.'  
  
'Instead of us going to fight for this deranged King, he cast a spell on a handful of unsuspecting people from the Knighthoods, the outer towns, and the royal families, making their bodies hold a genuine crystal made from the power of the persons element...or elements.'  
  
'Before long...my father had been murdered by someone in this mansion...just as we mourned for him, a faerie, known as Sysia burst through the doors explain and showing us what had happened, my mother was outraged and brung forth all of her Knights to attack the Dark King, for it was he who killed my father.'  
  
'As our newly made war fell upon Rubira, the Dark Kings followers who he had summoned from the death city of Mayfil, attacked me and my family...there were only a few Knight who were there to protect us, as soon as my loved one fell, it was up to us...but it seemed for not...we failed with our own magic...I was dead the last time I used my magic, for my unconscious friend, love and companion was brung forward into the future...my power is that as I die...i can save one and I chose him for I foresaw of what would happen in the future...'  
  
Shal looked as Lavitz gazed upon the rigorous battle as it were a memory of his dreams. His eyes seemed to glow as they fell upon a blond haired Knight who stood in front of a young yet wonderfully beautiful Shal. He swallowed hard and turned his head away.  
  
'After all that happened, one of our surviving ancestors contacted me through thought of the underworld and told me what had happened, the chosen ones were able to protect the Rubira, and that they had sealed up the Evil King...once I knew, I was able to rest...but just a few years back, I discovered the King was back, and was making plans to find all the crystal to create his ultimate power...the control the world...or destroy it...Then...the last ancestor had died just a few days ago...the one you call Erika...'  
  
Shal sighed as she finished the legend. The others looked at her with sadness and grief, but then they looked at Lavitz and also at the Knight who stood protecting the young Shal in the glob. So alike, yet Lavitz didn't remember a thing.  
  
Hiecaro mumbled something to Kikiyo and began to walk to the door. "I guess you'll be coming with us...you have a crystal and if the King got his damned hands on you, he'll have part of his power...and I think we need to GO NOW!" he hissed bring out his arm blades and getting into a fighting position.  
  
Davoren and Rio stood up, his sword glowing with a electric blue glow, and her sword glowing with a crimson red and purple. Magic was surging through them.  
  
Lavitz got up and took out his double bladed spear and tucked the wind crystal into his pocket which then glowed and resided back into his chest. He was in position.  
  
Kikiyo and Dart stood close by Ryna who was sort of jittery and Shal who had no weapons at all. The two looked ominous.  
  
Before anyone could even move, a dark shadow burst through the door, sending Hiecaro back into the wall, and pieces of it coming down on top of him. Kikiyo ran over to him, and tried to dig him out. The shadow had its glowing white eyes on Shal, Lavitz and Ryna who all seemed determined not to let the thing touch them.  
  
Dart took a step forward and brandished his sword and ran forward yelling out his 5 star attack, "Fire glow Brandish!!!" he yelled furiously as the attack performed it outrageous move on the creature. It screeched and slashed its claw at Dart, sending him over to the other wall.  
  
Ryna gripped the front part of her shirt as she stared at Dart's bleeding face, then at the creature standing in front of her and Shal. Shal had backed up, and placed her hands over her cheeks yelling loudly.  
  
The shadow creatures hissed and screeched as backed away, but before leaving through the door the leader of the shadows appeared in front, the Dark King and raised his hand, a black hole sucking in the warriors. The group gave a troubled cry as they lifted off the ground and went into the vortex of blackness. Everyone disappeared. The King stood there laughing.   
  
OKAY! Now what do you think? Hope you gusy finally all review, there are some of you, who haven't. 


	9. Pain of a Demon

Ok!!! I'm finally doing another chappie of DTD! MWUAHAHHA!!! Now, please, enjoy...hehehe...   
  
Chapter 9: Pain from a Demon  
  
Body cold and frost bitten, pieces of cloth from his clothes spread across the snow as he laid there, eyes closed. His breathing was ragged, and also very husky. A sound made him shiver as the wind swished past his bloodied up body.  
  
'...where...where am i...' a voice muttered in his mind. He tried to open his eyes, but for the feeling of nothing came to him and he could even move a bit.  
  
Feeling the urge to move, Lavitz unconsciously rolled over onto his front and pushed with his arms, despite the pain, up into a sitting position. He moaned as the pain in his head hit with much force, sending shivers and waves through his body and mind.  
  
"Ah...damnit...what happened, where is everyone.?"He muttered, feeling the back of his head with a hand, and feeling a wet substance behind...blood.  
  
Lavitz stood up, rather slowly but then getting a bit of his strength back as he tried to keep focus on standing and not worrying where he was at the moment. Cautiously, he made one step forward and soon found his face planted in the snow, his wounds stinging with pain.  
  
His hissed as he tried getting up again, the agony falling upon his body, and soon he gave up all together the blood seeping into the snow, tainting it red, and his mind, slowly losing to a battle to the light. Unconsciousness.   
  
Walking over to the edge of the forest, a young lady stood with hands at her side staring at the mountains ahead of her. Her sky blue hair waving in the wind and her pale blue eyes glittering like the water as the light shone upon them. Her left hand clutched the side hilt of her Blue Rapier as she put her right hand in the air, feeling for something.  
  
"Hmm...Feels damp...why?" she muttered. Feeling like she needed to find out, the girl jumped off the edge and landed swiftly on her feet at the bottom them started sprinting to the forest and mountains ahead of her.   
  
GARR!  
  
Snapping back into consciousness, Lavitz stared at the side trees. 'What...made that sound...?' his tired mind whispered to itself. Wincing he put his arms once again under him and pushing upward into a knelt position. Fog came from his mouth as the air around him got colder, and standing up he wrapped his arms around him and looking around took one successful step forward.  
  
"Ok...lets see if I can get this thing to work..."he harshly said pulling out the crystal from his pocket and holding it out with one hand. His one hand trembled slightly and it supported the crystals small weight. It glowed a soft green and a small map appeared in front of Lavitz's face, it swirling with static from time to time. "Come on...where am i...?" he gritted his teeth as another gust of wind slashed by, only this time it made him lose balanced throwing him up into the trees making him drop the crystal of the Wind.  
  
Lavitz landed hard on the snow covered ground, and let out a painful cry. The wounds hadn't stopped stinging and they began bleeding again. With his face buried in the snow and scrunched up in pain, Lavitz clasped his hands tightly and tired to fight unconsciousness again. Then...just as he was losing it, a large black shadowed foot landed right near his body.  
  
Right beside the Crystal.  
  
Looking up with blurred eyes, Lavitz saw the only thing that came to mind, a Shadow creature with its hands on the Wind crystal. "Y-you...give that back!" Lavitz yelled as a powerful rage came over him, as he jumped off the ground and spin kicked the creature in the head. Landing in the snow on one knee, Lavitz huffed heavily.  
  
The creatures now red eyes turned to slits as its black claw glowed dark purple and yellow. It turned its head to Lavitz and grabbed him by the neck, raising his body high above the ground at 10 feet. Putting his hands on the creature's claw, he kicked to be free and gasped for air.  
  
"L-let me GO!" he managed, but choked and his arms finally went limp, his whole body did. The creature toothily grinned wide and hissed; "Now...i can take you back to Massster...you pathetic crystal holderrrrrr," it made another hiss and before he could even open the portal to engulf Lavitz a blue streaked blur striked right across the creature's back. It dropped Lavitz and screeched loudly running right into the other side forest and dropping the crystal.  
  
Soon a large puff of smoke appeared showing the creature had died and disappeared.  
  
The girl jumped from the rock from where she had stood and landed right in front of the crystal and Lavitz. She stared down at it with awe and then at Lavitz with sympathy, she thought he was dead but his small winces and twitches showed he clearly wasn't at all. She picked up the crystal and moved beside him, "This is yours...right?" she asked.  
  
Wincing while trying to get up again, he muttered a 'yes.' Just as the girl was able to see under hm, from head to chest she gasped and moved forward a bit and helped hold him up. "Did this creature do this to you?" she murmured, but saw that he shook his head. "Oh...well, do you think you can stand Mr...?" she stopped and stared at him.  
  
Smiling under the pain's power, Lavitz muttered his name, "Lavitz...Lavitz Slambert..." he whispered.  
  
The girl nodded and helped him up, but also kept hold of him making sure he didn't fall. "Well, since you're going to need my help to get you do Deningrad, I'm Omni! Pleased to meet ya Lavitz!" she smiled. "Now, let's get going, oh! Here you are...keep this safe, ok...?" she asked, placing the Wind Crystal into the palm of his hand. Lavitz smiled tiredly and mouthed a thank you.  
  
The two now set off to Deningrad.   
  
Ryna walked slowly pasted the sandy beaches of Rouge, holding her arms in confusion on where she was. She was alone, tired, confused, and without anyone to help her. It seemed barren.  
  
"I hope everyone is safe...wherever they are..." she whispered, stopping and staring up at the night sky and sighing. 'If only Hiecaro or any of the guys were here...' she wondered and looked around. Sighing Ryna began walking again, past a rock and a few palm trees; not knowing the shadows within them ready to strike.  
  
Her ears twitched slightly, and she stopped yet again. 'What was that...' she thought, before whipping around and facing 3 shadow creatures. Crying out, she brung forth her Raijin Blade in front of her. "You jerks! What did you do to my friends?" she yelled out full of rage.  
  
"Our Massster merely discarded them all over Endiness...mehehe..." one of the creatures hissed and took one large stepped toward Ryna. She growled and her whole body glowed with black and white. "Don't...come near me...!" her voice muttered dangerously low. The creatures didn't heed her warning and sprinted forward toward her.  
  
"I TOLD YOU!! Now face the power of a true DEMON!!!" Ryna yelled, spreading her arms so that the sleeves blew past enough for her mark to show, its full blackness a true sliver, and her eyes turning black with silver outlines. As soon as once made it right beside her, she slashed her Raijin blade pointing at it and muttering a different language, the thing blew up.  
  
The two other screeched with rage and ran forward. Ryna, knowing she had the control, sprinted forward and jumped over both shadow creatures. Making a circle with her hands, her feet emanated a black radiance into the ground creating glass like waves, the shards broke, winding all around her and then speeding toward the creatures, embedding themselves into them.  
  
Both screeched and howled, for the pain of the demon Ryna seethed through them like wildfire. They soon blew up as well. Huffing out, Ryna knelt on the ground with face staring at the sand. 'Did...did I really have to do that...?" she whimpered din her mind.  
  
Sitting in the sand all alone, Ryna stared at the sky with tears streaking down her face. The shadows making themselves corner around her...   
  
Well, there ya have it! Another chappie of DTD! NOW! Please, review! 


End file.
